


Deep in the cell of my heart

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, oh my God there's so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: In which an era falls to pieces.





	Deep in the cell of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had already posted this thing a while ago. And then I had deleted it. Because.  
> Tonight I'm feeling all blue and grumpy, though, so here it is again, with some minor changes.  
> Title comes from The Smiths' _Asleep_.
> 
> I own nothing, not even the English language, because I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta.  
> I do own a cat, though. His name is Merlin. He would probably say hello if he were here, but he's out hunting now. He's a very good hunter.

As she stood in the hall of Bast Castle and looked down at the bloodless corpse laying on the floor, Rey felt a resigned sense of loneliness strangling her throat.

She had already known he would be there, had already felt the beacon that he used to impress in the Force being snuffed out.

She had had time to acknowledge the horror, the anger, the pain. Now all that was left was just that: loneliness.

She fell on her knees and pitifully dragged the body towards her so that his head would rest on her lap.

Ben’s eyes were wide open. Rey couldn’t bear to look at them so empty and hazed. She closed his eyelids with a soft brush of her hand.

His cheeks still retained some traitorous warmth. If she could close herself to the Force, mute the sickening void he had left behind, she could almost pretend he was simply asleep.

She heard a distant rumble and instantly knew that the palace was going to collapse soon.

Rey tightened her grip on Ben’s body and decided that _no, no more_.

Somehow, it felt awfully right that everything would crumble to pieces now. No more Jedi, no more Sith. No more Skywalkers, Organas, Kenobis, or any of those great names that had once dictated the history of a galaxy.

No more Ben Solo.

Rey stroke his cheek with her thumb and moved a lock of hair away from his forehead, where she left a trembling kiss.

She had never got to kiss his lips. And now, even if she did, he wouldn’t be able to kiss her back.

He was _not_ simply asleep.

“Don’t worry, Ben,” she whispered against his skin. “If we’re all going to disappear, I’m not leaving you alone.”

The earth quaked with a raucous thunder. Cracks opened on the floor. She almost lost her balance, but she didn’t let go of him.

Her friends would not understand. They would cry. One day, they would look back at their old holos, stare incredulously at her smiling face, and they would wonder why. But that did not matter.

_Let the past die._

Her tears fell on his face, allowing Ben to cry silently with her. Rey held his heavy body closer to her chest, hugging him tightly. He smelled of sweat and freshly spilled blood, of worn leather and dead things burning.

The wall on her left exploded.

 _There is no death, there is the Force_.

“You’re not alone.”

_Neither are you._

_Join me. Please._


End file.
